Sneak Present
by SomeNavyRecruit
Summary: Sometimes you know when you're going to get something nice. Sometimes, it sneaks up on you while you're showering and you could have sworn you locked the door. /Christmas story, for the lol


Whew! I speed wrote this like a MOFO, guys! I normally take my time and dick around a bit, editing as I go, being careful about little OCD things and being distracted by msn conversations so that I write about a page an hour. But I cracked out these three pages in about 48 minutes, bam!

Inspired literally an hour ago because I took a shower and when I got out there was a present on my dresser. My barracks is doing this thing where they got presents for the military members who didn't go home, like me. I got some pretzels, miscellaneous toiletries, a gift card to the NEX, and a smores kit. It fuckin' rocked you guys, no joke.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any of the Christmas songs mentioned

**xXx**

America wandered around his impressive home in nothing but boxers, whistling a happy Christmas tune while he went. His Virginia home wasn't the warmest of places so close to the Big Day (it was Christmas Eve, after all) but with his heater working like a dream it wasn't so bad.

He'd spent most of the day preparing for tomorrow, his party all set up to go off without a hitch. He'd invited every country on earth to attend and he had all the proper security set up, just in case. He didn't think anyone would ruin the holidays, but you never knew...

"~You'll go down in hi-stor-yyyyyy~" He sang the last line quietly, a grin spreading his lips and tone happy go lucky. Life wasn't the best right now for his country, but he couldn't help but hope that everyone's spirits would pick up for Christmas and maybe, hopefully, things would be better in 2012.

Even though that was the year the world was supposed to end.

"Ahhh, I'd better go take a shower." The blond nation mused to himself, changing his destination from his kitchen to his bathroom. He'd been so wired these last couple of days that he didn't know what to do with himself now that he had free/alone time. Normally it was either one or the other so that he either worked by himself or hung out with a friend.

America stepped into his bathroom and fiddled around with things, pulling the curtains partially closed before he got in then making sure he had a towel and not bothering with a change of clothes. He'd just walk to his bedroom after to get some, it wasn't like he had to worry about flashing anyone.

His last touch before getting into the shower was to bring in his cellphone, placing the expensive electronic on full volume before setting it far away from the shower, speakers up and playing more Christmas music. It made him smile and hum along, hopping in and pouring out some shampoo for his hair.

Just as America was switching to conditioner a sound caught his attention, making him freeze, suds in his hands and hair and eyes shut to keep them out of his baby blues. He cocked his head, listening intently.

He could have sworn he heard something out there...a kind of thump...knocking?

The blond waited, tensing a little when he thought he might have heard it again. It was faint, but maybe...But who would be visiting now? Not that it mattered, he wasn't going to go out there with soap in his eyes, that was just dangerous!

"~Don't they know it's Christmas time at allllll~" America rinsed out the suds and quickly scrubbed up his body, forgetting the incident for now. He stepped out of the shower and toweled off, carefully picking up his phone while he wrapped the fluffy white fabric around his hips and strode confidently to his room, flipping through songs with slightly pruned fingertips.

"~Frosty the snowmannnn~" America laughed softly in triumph as he found the song he wanted and began to sing it, setting his phone to the side and sitting on his bed. He pulled his laptop over and opened it, signing on since it was already booted up. The blond nation lazily began surfing through things, link-hopping on youtube and checking out crazy sites just for the laughs.

It was a good twenty minutes before he remembered that he was still naked and should probably get dressed.

"Hehe, woops!" America put the laptop aside and looked over to his dresser, intent on getting up and picking out a clean pair of boxers to lounge in for the night.

"Holy hell what?" The blond froze as he finally took the time to notice a green present was sitting so blatantly obvious on top of his dresser, right at eye level when he walked into the room. He'd completely missed it until he looked directly at it for more than five seconds.

"Uh...I totally knew that was there the whole time!" The superpower spoke aloud, looking sheepish as he stepped up to it. He knew he shouldn't open it until tomorrow, but he didn't have any time tomorrow and besides, he was always too impatient for these things. That's why England always had to hide his Christmas presents all the way in a different country just to keep him from spoiling the surprise.

"'To America, from Russia'?" America's blue eyes widened, shoulders tensing a little before he darted his eyes around. Russia had been into his home, into his room, while America was naked and defenseless in the shower. Not good, not good...

Clear blue eyes slid back to the package in his hands, white teeth coming out to bite at his bottom lip. Well...it was the season of giving...so he'd forgive the giant freak if the present wasn't something creepy.

Ripping ensued, his childish side kicking in as he raced to uncover the box. He had to see what was beneath the wrapping paper, what could Russia possibly have gotten him?

What was revealed was nothing but normal cardboard, taped efficiently, giving nothing away.

Which led to more ripping and tearing, much more frantic as curiosity got the better of the teenaged personification.

"...Wow." America tore the lid off with more force than necessary and stared down into the box, emotion welling in his chest. It was actually...it wasn't a bad gift at all. A mix of little odds and ends, really. A bag of chocolate covered pretzels, a Russian combat knife, a gift card to McDonalds (twenty-five trips to the dollar menu, woo!), a Russian hand gun with the safety on and magazine ejected, and a small bottle of vodka with a bow on the neck.

All of it made him feel suddenly awful because the only thing he'd gotten the commie in return was a ten dollar gift card to Star Bucks, knowing the big Russian would hate him for it and probably give it right back.

"Great...now I feel like a dick..." America didn't know what to do. It was Christmas Day tomorrow! He couldn't possibly find something to make up for this! "Dammit!"

**xXx**

"Ah, Amerika. You can actually clean up." Russia smiled childishly at the shorter nation, patting him on the head like a dog. America chose to allow this, still feeling the affects of the sweet gesture of the present and the guilt over his own, much more dickish present.

"Yeah, well it's Christmas! Even I wouldn't wear something stupid for a Christmas party, unless that was the theme!" America responded loudly, grinning broadly. His party was definitely a success! His face grew a little more serious, a soft blush dusting his cheeks as he looked up at the big man, and then down. "But uh, well...about your present...thanks. I'll totally-"

"You liked, da? I did not know anything about what you would like besides food and weaponry. It was a bit of a hassle to get them to you early, but my boss tells me that it would be better to give you a Christmas present when you celebrate rather than when I do." Russia cut in, his saccharine smile never breaking stride. America's eyes widened at the mention of that before a relieved laugh escaped him.

"No, no, it was all great! I love the gun! Thanks for keeping the safety on by the way, it would have been freaky if it was loaded and ready to go." Not that he would have minded too much. He knew how to handle guns, his own or any other countries. "But I guess this means you want me to give you your present later? Like, when you celebrate Christmas?"

"Da, that would be wonderful! I did not know you could be so thoughtful, Amerika!" Russia's violet eyes showed real happiness for the briefest of moments, his smile not quite so fake. It made America's stomach hot to see and he squirmed a little where he stood.

"Ah, yeah, hehe, that's me! So, uh, I'm just...going to go say hi to Japan now!" The blond nation turned around and made a slow run for it, ducking around other guests to get away. He was glad he had the time to get Russia a proper gift now, but what was with that weird, squiggly sensation in the pit of his belly and all through his chest when the big nation looked so sincerely happy?

Maybe talking to Japan would help calm him. Along with eating some of those chocolate covered pretzels, too...

**xXx**

Have a Merry Christmas everybody! Enjoy your time with your family if you're getting it! I'll be on the ship tomorrow (today now...) for duty, but they'll probably not make us work since it's Christmas Day. If you don't celebrate Christmas then Happy whatever you do celebrate! Even if it's just life in general or something.

Review if you enjoyed, as always and please tell me your favorite part if you do ;D


End file.
